L'Envol
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Dix-sept instants de la vie de Draco, Asteria et Scorpius, comme dix-sept petits cadeaux pour les dix-sept ans de Nya.


**- 1 -**

_La Rencontre_

J'ai sept ans et il en a neuf, la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Je crois que mon papa travaille avec le sien, et un dimanche, il les invite à venir déjeuner à la maison. Maman nous demande de bien nous habiller pour l'occasion alors Daphne m'aide à mettre ma belle robe bleue que je n'arrive jamais à fermer toute seule. Ils arrivent un peu avant midi, ses parents et lui. Ils sont tous les trois très blonds, je trouve ça drôle, parce que chez nous, Daphne est blonde comme maman et moi je suis brune comme papa et que c'est vraiment bizarre de voir trois personnes qui se ressemblent autant. Mais je ne rigole pas, je sais que papa et maman n'aimeraient pas. Il me dit qu'il s'appelle Draco et qu'il est ravi de faire ma connaissance. C'est un garçon, mais il est très gentil, pas comme Hadrien et Ycare. Daphne, lui et moi, nous jouons tout l'après-midi, après le repas. Nos parents pensent que nous sommes charmants, tous ensemble, et je suis d'accord avec eux. J'aimerais bien qu'ils restent, ou au moins qu'il reste lui, parce que bon, je ne connais pas trop ses parents. Mais bon, il s'en va déjà. Et je ne le sais pas encore, mais je ne le reverrai pas avant quelques années.

**- 2 -**

_Le Chemin de Traverse_

Les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse grouillent de monde et je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'étroit. Je crois que je suis sur le point d'étouffer. Pourtant, d'habitude, j'aime beaucoup venir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes là pour acheter les affaires de Daphne, qui va rentrer à Poudlard dans deux semaines, et je crois que tous les élèves de l'école ont eu l'idée de venir le même jour. La rue est bondée et les boutiques envahies par les apprentis sorciers et sorcières et leurs parents. Je suis jalouse de Daphne. Quand elle essaie son uniforme, quand elle choisit son chaudron, quand elle achète ses livres, quand elle se fournit en plumes et parchemins… Elle part à Poudlard, et moi je vais rester seule à la maison. Et quand nous entrons chez l'apothicaire, je suis encore plus jalouse qu'avant : devant le comptoir, il y a Draco, avec qui j'avais joué durant tout un après-midi, il y a deux ans de ça. Il se rappelle très bien de nous, et il est content d'aller à Poudlard avec Daphne. Moi, j'ai envie de pleurer.

**- 3 -**

_Le Poudlard Express_

Le Poudlard Express siffle fort sur le quai. Il va bientôt partir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, moi aussi je serai dedans. Ces deux dernières années, j'avais regardé ma sœur aller vers Poudlard tandis que je restais sur le quai, mais maintenant, je suis assez grande pour y aller. C'est extraordinaire. Maman serre brièvement Daphne dans ses bras, mais elle s'en va vite, pour rejoindre ses amis je suppose. Je suis un peu déçue : j'espérais qu'on resterait ensemble dans le train. Je ne connais encore personne, moi, et je ne veux pas rester toute seule. Maman me serre à mon tour, et elle me conseille de vite monter avant que le train ne s'en aille sans moi. Alors j'entre dans le Poudlard Express, et me trouve un compartiment vide. Je me mets à la fenêtre, et fais au revoir de la main juste avant que le train ne démarre. Maman est derrière, et moi je file vers de nouvelles aventures. A peine dix minutes après le départ du train, la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvre. Je tourne la tête et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Draco. Il est surpris de me trouver là. Il m'explique que Daphne ne lui avait pas dit que j'entrais à Poudlard. Ca me fait mal, je dois dire. Parce que ça signifie que ma sœur ne m'aime pas assez pour se réjouir que j'entre à l'école. Il me demande d'ailleurs si je sais où elle est, et je lui réponds que je n'en ai aucune idée. A vrai dire, je crois qu'il la connait mieux que moi.

**- 4 -**

_La Répartition_

Je suis envoyée à Serpentard. Evidemment, et ça n'est une surprise pour personne, y compris moi-même : après tout, toute ma famille y est allée avant moi et continuera certainement à y aller après moi. Je suis fière d'être dans cette maison. Mes parents nous ont bien expliqué qu'elle est celle de la noblesse et de la pureté, et que nous vallons dix fois mieux que tous ceux qui ne sont pas à Serpentard. Et puis j'espère aussi que ça me permettra de me rapprocher de ma sœur et de ses amis. Il y a trois autres filles à Serpentard dans mon année : Violet Spade, Claire Reason et Maureen Bourne. Elles ont l'air gentilles, mais Violet et Claire regardent Draco avec un peu trop d'insistance. Ca m'agace un peu. C'est comme si elles ne se rendaient pas compte que ça ne se fait pas, d'observer les gens comme ça, sans aucune discrétion. A la place de Draco, je me sentirais mal. Mais en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Il est plongé dans une discussion avec deux gros et grands garçons et avec trois filles, dont ma sœur. Mon cœur se serre un peu. J'aimerais mieux être avec eux qu'avec les autres première année.

**- 5 -**

_Le Lac_

L'année se termine dans quelques jours. Lupin, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, a démissionné après que le professeur Rogue nous ait révélé qu'il était un loup garou, alors je n'ai pas classe pendant deux heures. Je décide de sortir au bord du lac. Maureen, ma meilleure amie, est partie étudier à la bibliothèque, alors je m'assois seule au soleil, et je pense à l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Elle a été plutôt bonne. Mes résultats scolaires sont assez satisfaisants : ni extraordinaires, ni mauvais. Je me suis fait quelques amis, dont Maureen. Les professeurs sont presque tous assez compétents. Lupin, notamment, c'est dommage qu'il soit parti. Mais il y a quelques ombres au tableau. Ma sœur n'a pas été aussi présente que je l'aurais espéré. Elle passe tout son temps avec ses amis. Il y a Pansy Parkinson, que je trouve vraiment moche, Rosalind Desmond, Frances Rutters, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini et, évidemment, Draco Malfoy. Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé cette année, parce qu'il est toujours très occupé. Mais à chaque fois, il avait un mot gentil pour moi et… Quelqu'un s'assoit alors à côté de moi. C'est Draco. Il cherche ma sœur mais comme il ne la trouve pas, il dit qu'il va profiter un moment du soleil avec moi. Je me demande s'ils sont amoureux, tous les deux. Il me demande si je vais bien. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre : j'allais bien, il y a quelques secondes, et puis mes pensées ont mis un drôle de sentiment dans mon estomac.

**- 6 -**

_Le Bal de Noël_

Je travaille dans la salle commune avec Maureen sur un exercice que nous a donné le professeur Maugrey. Ma sœur est toute excitée ce soir, elle parle avec Pansy Parkinson avec animation. Je me demande ce qui la rend aussi joyeuse. Violet et Claire nous apportent une réponse : il y a un Bal de Noël qui va être donné cette année pour les élèves à partir de la quatrième année. Tant mieux pour eux. Nous qui sommes plus jeunes nous contenterons d'une soirée au coin du feu. Mais Claire me dit que si nous sommes plus jeunes mais quand même invités par un élève plus âgé, nous aurons le droit d'y aller. Aussitôt, et sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, mes yeux se fixent sur Draco. Il est assis sur un des fauteuils près du feu et il est vraiment beau, je trouve, avec ses jolis cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris. Il parle à voix basse avec Vincent et Gregory. De temps en temps, il jette un coup d'œil vers ma sœur et Pansy, et mon cœur tombe un peu plus bas dans ma poitrine. Je crois vraiment qu'il est amoureux de Daphne. Je trouve ça injuste. Blaise Zabini entre alors dans la salle commune, et il se dirige vers ma sœur. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, tous les deux, mais ma sœur fait « oui » de la tête, et elle sourit quand il part rejoindre son dortoir.

**- 7 -**

_Le Retour_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. C'est en tout cas ce que raconte Harry Potter. La dernière fois qu'il était au pouvoir, c'était avant ma naissance. On en a parlé, une fois, avec mes parents. Je sais qu'ils étaient d'accord avec ses idées sur la pureté du sang mais qu'il ne se sont jamais activement engagés à ses côtés. Sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, juste avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express qui nous ramène à Londres, mes yeux se tournent vers Draco. Hier, pendant le discours du directeur Dumbledore sur la mort de Cedric Diggory, il a fait quelque chose qui m'a choquée : il a refusé de lui porter un toast. Moi j'aimais bien Diggory. Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais parlé avec lui, mais il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment bien, malgré le fait qu'il ait été à Poufsouffle. Je sais que la famille de Draco était impliquée dans les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa tante, notamment, est toujours enfermée à Azkaban. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Est-ce que lui aussi, il supporte activement les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? En tout cas, depuis quelques jours, depuis les révélations de Harry Potter, il arbore un air heureux sur le visage. Je sais que le sang, c'est important, mais… Cela vaut-il vraiment de tuer des gens ? Ma chouette est morte il y a trois semaines. La mort est trop triste. Je ne suis pas sure que le statut du sang la justifie. Et j'espère que Draco pense comme moi. Je serais déçue, sinon, je crois.

**- 8 -**

_La Brigade Inquisitoriale_

Je suis dans la salle commune avec Maureen et tandis qu'elle lit un énorme roman, j'observe ma sœur parler avec Pansy Parkinson et Draco. Ils portent tous les trois un badge, ce qui est surprenant : Pansy et Draco sont préfets, oui, mais aux dernières nouvelles, Daphne ne l'a jamais été. Je me lève, intriguée, et leur demande ce qu'il se passe. Pansy me réplique violemment que ça ne sont pas mes oignons. Elle n'est jamais très aimable avec moi. Je crois qu'elle sait que je suis amoureuse de Draco. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme un bouledogue, qui cherche à tout pris à garder son territoire et ce qui lui appartient. Parce que toute l'école est au courant : Pansy et Draco sont ensemble. Cela me fend le cœur à chaque fois, parce que connaissant les idées politiques de leurs deux familles, j'ai l'impression que leur futur mariage a été arrangé bien avant leur naissance et que c'est quelque chose d'inéluctable. Même si Draco venait à me remarquer - ce qui n'est de toute manière pas près d'arriver, parce que pour lui je reste « la petite sœur de Daphne » - je crois qu'il épousera Pansy. Mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela n'empêche pas Draco d'être quand même gentil avec moi. Il me répond qu'ils font tous les trois partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale mise en place par le professeur Ombrage. Il ajoute que c'est dommage que je ne sois pas assez grande pour en faire partie. Il pense que j'aurais fait « une bonne recrue ». Quand je rejoins Maureen sur notre canapé, mon cœur est plus léger qu'avant et je souris bêtement : c'est la première fois qu'il me fait un compliment.

**- 9 -**

_Les Larmes_

Draco est bizarre, en ce moment. Lui qui d'habitude aime tellement être entouré et au centre de l'attention passe désormais son temps tout seul. Parfois, deux filles de première année que je ne connais pas le suivent dans les couloirs, mais la plupart du temps, il se contente de marcher seul d'un pas furieux, quand il ne reste pas prostré sur un des canapés de la salle commune, envoyant balader tous ceux qui tentent de lui parler. Et puis il disparait aussi régulièrement pendant de longues heures, ne disant à personne où il va. Ca m'inquiète, je dois dire. Il n'est tellement pas lui-même en ce moment, ça me fait vraiment peur. Alors un jour, je décide de le suivre. A mon grand étonnement, je le vois entrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ceux que toutes les filles de Poudlard apprennent à éviter dès les premiers jours de leur première année à l'école. Il laisse la porte se refermer toute seule, alors je la bloque avec mon pied. Silencieusement, j'agrandis l'interstice et passe ma tête à travers. Draco me tourne le dos, mais les soubresauts qui agitent ses épaules ne me laissent aucun doute : il pleure. Mon cœur se serre, et je voudrais entrer pour lui demander ce qu'il a. Mais je ne le fais pas. Il ne me déteste pas, et je ne veux pas me le mettre à dos. Pourtant, quand je referme la porte et m'éloigne de ces toilettes, je sens du regret dans un coin de ma bouche. J'aurais dû aller l'aider… Mais je crois aussi que je l'aime encore plus qu'avant. Parce que malgré son attitude de ces dernières semaines, cette scène m'a prouvé quelque chose : Draco est encore capable de sentiments.

**- 10 -**

_L'Enterrement_

Je suis furieuse. Fu-ri-euse. Comment a-t-il pu faire _ça _? Moi qui croyais qu'il était différent de ses parents et que c'était pour ça qu'il allait aussi mal cette année, parce qu'il ne voulait pas marcher sur leurs traces… Il a tout gâché. Tout. Même si ce n'est pas lui qui a jeté le sortilège qui a tué le directeur de Poudlard, il a quand même élaboré le plan pour le faire. Il _aurait dû _le faire, si notre directeur de maison n'était pas arrivé à temps pour le faire à sa place. Il a failli tuer des _élèves _cette année. Des jeunes de _son âge_. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour la pureté du sang ? Je commence à croire que mes parents avaient tort de me dire qu'elle est importante. Parce que si à cause d'elle _on tue_… Bon sang, Draco ! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu imaginer tuer quelqu'un ! Moi qui le pensais différent de tous ces apprentis Mangemorts qui couvent à Poudlard… Il n'est pas dans le parc alors qu'on y enterre celui qu'il a failli tuer. Son absence résonne dans les conversations, et surtout, elle résonne aussi en moi, quelque part entre mon cœur et la haine. Parce que je croyais en lui, et que j'ai eu tort…

**- 11 -**

_L'Année des Ténèbres_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris contrôle du Ministère. A Poudlard, il n'y a plus un seul enfant de Moldus. C'est là que je me rends compte que sans eux, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus eu un seul sorcier en Grande-Bretagne, parce que nous ne sommes vraiment pas nombreux. Mais étrangement, tous les élèves de Serpentard sont encore là. Je me demande combien d'entre nous croyons à la suprématie des Sang-Pur. En tout cas, Draco est revenu. Il peut se le permettre, après tout, lui qui est issu des lignées Malfoy et Black. Il est très souvent seul. Même Vincent et Gregory ne sont plus avec lui aussi souvent qu'avant. J'aimerais bien aller le voir. Lui parler, pour lui faire relâcher un peu la pression. Parce que je sais que ce qu'il vit en ce moment n'est pas facile. J'ai entendu dire que son père avait été déchu de sa baguette par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, juste parce que Draco n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Je me rends comte qu'il doit se sentir très coupable. Alors un soir, je prends mon courage à deux mains, et j'entame une conversation. Sur du vide au début, mais au fur et à mesure, Draco se confie de plus en plus, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lui faire du bien comme ça. Et à la rentrée des vacances de Noël, furtivement, sans que je m'y attende ou que j'ai le temps de m'y préparer, il m'embrasse.

**- 12 -**

_L'Après_

Les professeurs de Poudlard ont demandé aux élèves les plus jeunes de quitter l'école. Parce qu'une bataille allait visiblement éclater. Maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Pour de bon. Et je ne pense qu'à une seule chose, c'est retourner dans le vieux château, parce que Draco est resté là-bas. Je ne sais même pas comment il va, s'il est sain et sauf ou si… La seule chose qui nous soit parvenue aux oreilles, c'est que Harry Potter a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'est absolument horrible de penser que je ne sais rien de plus. Alors je supplie mes parents de me laisser y retourner, et une fois dans la Grande Salle, alors que je devrais me sentir mal parmi tous ces morts, le seul sentiment qui traverse mon cœur est le soulagement : Draco est assis sur un banc avec ses parents, l'air hagard. Je cours jusqu'à lui, je me fiche d'être égoïste, il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je me jette dans ses bras, et comme je l'ai fait si souvent ces derniers mois, j'embrasse ses larmes. Je me moque des regards de ses parents, que je sens peser dans mon dos. Je sais qu'ils ne diront rien sur notre relation, parce que je suis de bonne famille ; je ne me leurre pas, ce n'est pas parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort que le sang a perdu de l'importance. Mais je m'en fiche : tant que l'on ne tue plus pour lui, et tant que Draco ne retourne pas dans les bras de l'enfer, tout ira bien.

**- 13 -**

_La Demande_

Draco m'a invitée au restaurant ce soir. Ca me fait vraiment du bien de le retrouver après son stage de plus de trois mois en Nouvelle-Zélande. Plus je le regarde et je pense à notre relation, plus je me dis que lui et moi, j'aimerais que ça soit pour la vie… C'est horriblement cliché, d'autant plus que je n'ai jamais été avec une seule autre personne que lui, mais… C'est _lui_, je le sais. Parfois, ma sœur me dit que Draco ne restera pas avec moi toute sa vie, que c'est un homme, qu'il ira forcément voir ailleurs, d'autant que nous sommes encore jeunes et qu'il serait fou que nous nous lancions à corps perdus dans une seule histoire avant d'avoir vu et expérimenté le monde qui nous entoure. Sauf que je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on l'a vu, le monde. Elle ne sait pas, mais souvent Draco pleure dans mes bras, la nuit, hanté par tout ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a failli faire et ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Daphne est juste jalouse, je crois, parce que son histoire avec Blaise s'est très mal terminée. Elle ne sait pas à quel point j'aime Draco, et à quel point il m'aime. Mais bientôt elle va se rendre compte, parce que Draco sort une bague de sa poche, et me la met au doigt. Jamais le mot « oui » n'a semblé si doux sur mes lèvres.

**- 14 -**

_Les Reproches_

Maintenant que Draco m'a demandée en mariage, nous nous devons d'annoncer nos fiançailles à nos parents respectifs. Les premiers que nous mettons au courant sont les miens. Je crois que Draco craint moins leur réaction que celle de ses parents. Je crois que je crains moins la réaction de ses parents à lui. Je sais que mes parents ne voient pas d'un très bon œil ma relation avec Draco, et savoir que je vais l'épouser risque de ne pas leur plaire du tout. Et effectivement, je vois dans le regard de mon père que son « Félicitations à vous deux » est un mensonge. Quand Draco s'éclipse aux toilettes, je leur demande pourquoi ils ne sont pas favorables à cette union. Ma mère essaie de m'assurer que je me fais des idées et qu'ils sont très heureux pour moi, mais je sais que c'est faux. Je les connais mieux que personne, Nicolas et Junon Greengrass, parce que je les aime. Alors mon père avoue qu'ils ont peur pour moi, ma réputation, mon avenir, parce que je vais épouser un ex-Mangemort, et que notre société en reconstruction m'en voudra, cela ne fait aucun doute. Alors je serre mes parents dans mes bras, et je leur dis qu'importent les erreurs passées de Draco, je suis fière de l'homme qu'il est devenu, et que je l'aime, et que lui m'aime aussi. Et que c'est le principal.

**- 15 -**

_La Naissance_

Je suis épuisée. Epuisée, et j'ai mal partout aussi, mais surtout je suis heureuse, heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été avant. Dans mes bras, un bébé, _mon _bébé, pleure et crie, et moi je me sens sourire d'un bonheur indestructible. Scorpius. Mon fils. _Notre _fils. Draco tient ma main, et il caresse le front de Scorpius avec prudence et une certaine appréhension, comme s'il ne se rendait pas tout à fait compte que ça y est, _nous sommes parents_. Nous venons de donner la vie, et, je l'espère, la naissance de notre fils aidera peut-être à reconstruire la société dans laquelle nous vivons. C'est surement un peu égoïste et injuste pour Scorpius, mais j'espère qu'il saura faire oublier les actions passées de sa famille. J'ai conscience de mettre un poids sur ses épaules, mais Draco n'a pas besoin que son fils déçoive. Il n'est pas encore assez sûr de lui. J'éduquerai mon fils de manière à ce qu'il connaisse les valeurs de respect et de tolérance, quoi qu'en dise ses grands-parents paternels. Et le monde oubliera alors que le nom « Malfoy » est lié à certaines des heures les plus sombres de l'Histoire de la Magie en Grande-Bretagne. Mais en attendant, je vais juste aimer mon fils de toute mon âme. Parce qu'avant d'être un espoir pour notre famille, il est un enfant, mon enfant, notre enfant, que je me dois de chérir.

**- 16 -**

_Les Questions_

Une porte claque quelque part dans les étages du manoir Malfoy. Tandis que son père fulmine, Scorpius me regarde fondre en larmes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette conversation arrive sur le tapis _maintenant_, alors que Scorpius est déjà si grand et que nous avons réussi à l'éviter pendant presque six ans. Scorpius, sa grand-mère Narcissa et moi-même sommes sortis, aujourd'hui, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je sentais bien que les gens dévisageaient mon fils et sa grand-mère étrangement, comme à chaque fois que nous sortons en public. Certaines personnes ne pardonnent pas. Mais les regards n'étaient rien, comparés à la scène qui s'est produite quand la mère d'une victime de la guerre a pris à partie Narcissa, l'insultant de tous les noms devant notre fils. Nous sommes rentrés aussitôt, mais Scorpius a voulu en savoir plus, évidemment, quoi de plus naturel que la curiosité, à son âge ? Alors son grand-père lui a tout raconté : à quel point il doit se rappeler que lui vaut mieux que tout le monde parce qu'il est un Sang-Pur, et que ce n'est pas parce que les Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont pas tous morts aujourd'hui qu'ils sont pour autant respectables. Je me suis énervée, parce que je pensais que tout cela était derrière nous, et découvrir que non… C'est trop pour moi. Mais Draco m'a épaulée dans ma dispute avec son père, et quand je repenserai à cet épisode dans quelques jours, je n'en retiendrai que l'amour de mon mari.

**- 17 -**

_La Rentrée_

C'est étrange de retourner sur la Voie 9 ¾. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis mon retour de ma dernière année à Poudlard, il y a dix-sept ans de cela. Et pourtant, rien n'a changé. Le Poudlard Express est toujours le même, flamboyant et fier, enveloppé dans son épais panache de fumée. Les briques ne se sont même pas noircies avec les années, et les horloges égrainent toujours les secondes qui nous séparent du départ du train avec les mêmes aiguilles. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi qui quitte Poudlard mais mon fils qui y va. Je suis triste à l'idée de laisser partir Scorpius, et Draco serre fort ma main dans la sienne. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, et il me sourit tendrement, d'un sourire qui veut dire qu'il est là et qu'il le restera, quoi qu'il advienne. Son visage a beau porter les vestiges du passé et de ses atrocités, ses yeux brillent encore de cette lueur qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi, l'amour, et la reconnaissance. Je l'ai tiré vers le haut, aidé à prendre son envol, à oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait et prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et en échange, il a fait de moi une amante comblée, une épouse épanouie, et une mère heureuse. Et je sais que ça sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin. Parce qu'il est mon Draco, et qu'il est plus beau que le monde ne veut bien le croire.


End file.
